Unlikely Guardian
by BasSmurf
Summary: Draco is forced to be a most unlikely and, at first, unwilling guardian for the famous Harry Potter. Can the two reconcile their past and deal with this turn of events or will it end in tragedy? Pretty canon except for HarryxDraco :D  *half on hiatus*
1. A Spell Most Sinister

I don't own Harry Potter….yet. No infringement intended.

The story starts at the beginning of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. It is, however, not perfectly canon, as the chronology is a bit out of order. I do try to incorporate English slang and stuff, but it's not going to be all that spectacular. Thanks for reading! :D Oh yeah…major male on male action involved. Minor heterosexual stuff too in the future ;)

* * *

Chapter 1 A Spell Most Sinister

Harry skipped the trick step. "I don't know what the big deal is. All I did was hex him. I mean, he's hexed us like a million times already! Why are you up in arms over this?" he asked, a little irritated.

"I just don't think certain spells are really appropriate for school rivalries. I mean, the Half-Blood Prince seems a bit sketchy now with that terrible curse he has." Brown bushy hair bobbed in indignation.

"It _was_ a bit harsh, mate."

"Yeah? Well he's not dead or anything, ok?" Harry didn't like defending himself, but he knew they were right. He didn't have any idea that the _Sectumsempra_ curse was such an instrument of brutality before he used it. He had grown to like the Half-Blood Prince and this just didn't sit well. In a way, he felt almost sorry for Malfoy, but quickly he vanquished that thought.

"Fine. I didn't know it would be so…bad. But I still don't think what I did was wrong. It _was_ Malfoy," Harry finished with a defiant grunt.

"We don't care about that slimy git, Harry. It's just that we don't want you to be too aggressive. It's not like you to use such...uhh—" Ron couldn't think of the word. His face looked comically contorted.

"Sinister spells!" Hermione finished loudly. "It was downright sinister! I understand that you didn't know what it would do, but that doesn't excuse anything. Just don't do it again, Harry. It's not right."

"Oh, well spotted _Mom_. I really thought it would be best if I could just prance around making people bleed out of every part of their body. I really do fancy others' pain, you know." Harry rolled his eyes angrily. Ron only got the sarcasm after Harry had finished, before which, he looked quite worried.

"Well, we know you aren't a bad person, Harry. Let's just go eat. It's dinner time and I'm starving!" Ron said, instantly growing boisterous.

_Ron always knows how to lighten the mood. Even if it's always food he defaults to, it's still nice to know that he isn't so bogged down with all this doom and gloom_.

"You're a bit peaky, Harry. I think we should eat." Hermione said this as if Ron hadn't just suggested it. _Thanks again, mom,_ Harry thought. Harry loved to tease Hermione about her parental nagging and ridiculous obsession with school, but in the end, that's why he loved her. She was everything Ron couldn't be in a friend and Harry knew that he was lucky to have her.

Ron on the other hand, looked only a little affronted. Harry guessed that he didn't make an issue of it because they were going to eat, regardless of who suggested it. As they walked down out of the portrait hole and into the halls, Neville called to them. The Golden Trio turned around to welcome their friend. They travelled to the Great Hall together. Harry was talking adamantly with Ron about the upcoming Quidditch practice. He was extremely pleased to see that Ron was only nervous in the good way, not in the performance-crippling way.

"Guys! Here!" Dean Thomas half shouted half choked to the entering Gryffindors. Harry took his spot next to Dean and Ron flanked Harry in turn. Hermione and Neville were surprisingly talkative and almost walked right by. Harry didn't notice this loquaciousness between the two because he was quite entertained by Dean's choking. Dean's face was a contorted brown mess, trying to get the bit of steak either up or down out of his airway. Harry tried the classic slap on the back, but that only earned him a panicked look from Dean.

"_Anapneo,_" Neville said confidently. Everyone turned to him after seeing Dean recover quickly. He looked immediately embarrassed and for some reason, looked to Hermione for some back up.

"Neville is a bit accident-prone, you see," Hermione started characteristically. "A lot of the spells that fix such accidents as…choking, for instance, have – well – come up in his life many times. He is smart enough to remember those useful spells, so I think a thank you is in order." Neville Longbottom nodded a little too vigorously. Harry thought it was a bit sad that the best way for Neville to learn spells was for him to require them used on him, habitually.

"Thanks, mate!" Dean said, not even spluttering. It seemed the spell worked perfectly. Harry was glad that Neville knew the spell, regardless of why he knew it. They all tucked in to their wonderful meats, pies, drinks, and puddings. Ron was voracious as usual and Hermione looked a little sad. Ever since she found out that House-elves made the food, she always felt bad for eating the food. But her efforts with S.P.E.W. were enough to convince her that she needed their food to work on their behalf.

Harry shook his head at Hermione's odd politics and ate until he was too full. He only slightly regretted eating so much when they had to walk back to the common room. It was nice to know that his other friends didn't berate him with questions about Malfoy. Word had gotten around that Harry had attacked Malfoy, the details remaining secret. He really didn't like feeling guilty for something like that and if he talked about it, he would. The stairs moved annoyingly while they were on one flight, and they all waited patiently as ever for it to go back to where they intended it to go.

_I never understood why they made such a confusing mess of the whole stair situation. Sure it's intriguing the first time you come here, but you'd think everyone would get over it and fix these things so they weren't so…whimsical. If you can even call magical stairs whimsical at all, that is._

"Dilligrout," Ron spoke to the Fat Lady. As she swung open in a sort of dignified woosh, Harry could see the fire was roaring inside. He felt immensely lazy with all the food in his stomach. He couldn't wait to just plop down on the couch and laze around. Harry looked over at Ron, to see if he was in agreement, and of course, Ron was practically drooling at the cozy common room. The last to enter was Hermione, which gave the boys time to run to the couches before she caught them. It was sort of a game the boys played. If they managed to look tired enough, they hoped Hermione wouldn't bug them about that stupid essay due on Wednesday.

"I believe you have 13 inches to write about why the Giants never joined the International Cooperation for the Advancement of Non-Human Magical Creatures." Hermione said disregarding the pulled faces Harry and Ron were both making.

"I'll give you 13 inches, doll!" Ron said, more for Harry's amusement than for a real insult. Harry couldn't help but grin at the joke. Lately, he had been finding it hard to make a joke that wasn't blatantly sexual. He didn't even try for subtlety or tact, but went for the shock value. Ron seemed to be in the same state. Hermione looked scandalized, but she too smiled and responded.

"You know, _Ronald_," at which Ron cringed, "One of these days, it's going to be well known that you have nothing of any importance between your legs. It's my assumption that it is like you: thin, pale, awkward, and covered in red hair. That is, of course, unless you intend to remain a virgin for the rest of your life. Then we'll never know." She gave a mock disappointed look. Hermione also had a sexual streak, but it was more clinical and harsh when it came to jokes. Harry thought that she stung Ron a little with her words. Nonetheless, Harry smiled broadly, happy that he wasn't the target of any such rebuts.

"Hermione, you know we have no idea why Giants do anything and we don't even know what the International Cooperation of anything is. So either we're not doing it, or you're helping us. Which is it, then?" Harry felt like he had cornered her.

"Neither. You two have eyes, I notice. So I think you'll be quite fine with reading for a bloody change. All the answers are in the book, you know. It's not rocket science," Hermione looked proud to have escaped Harry's 'trap'. Ron's face looked bewildered for only a moment at the term "rocket science" but Harry just shook his head so Ron didn't take issue.

It turned out that Hermione was right…in a way. The answers were all in the book, true, but they were encrypted to look like boring drivel. Harry thought that it was a clever way to hide the answers, one that required cunning and expertise. It was only his slightly delusional state that led him to read most of the chapter on Giants. He felt like a code-breaker. Ron was taking his lead but was only staring at the pictures.

"CODE CRACKED!" Harry yelled. Ron looked utterly surprised and jumped. The common room was rather full, but it was practically dead quiet. Everyone looked at him in mild concern. It was not unusual for Gryffindors to ignore Harry's outbursts. They all assumed it had something to do with some mission about Voldemort with Dumbledore and Ron and Hermione were in on it. The status quo. They didn't want to know about it really, but they still worried about the raven-haired boy. It was a quiet sort of worry. They would be there if he needed them, but they didn't want to intrude.

With 8 inches done, Harry looked over at Ron's parchment. It was blank except for a scribbled name. Sometimes, Harry wondered if Ron was really dumb, or just lazy. Harry didn't consider himself dense, but he knew that in light of Hermione's brilliance, he would always have a secondary intellectual role. He didn't mind. He was just happy to have such nice friends that cared for him. In fact, he only last year realized that he really loved both Ron and Hermione. He knew he would die for them and he didn't mind that it was just the Gryffindor in him. He was like this before he was sorted anyway, he told himself.

Becoming older, Harry started to feel funny about girls. It was as if a dimmer switch has been broken off in the full-on position. He always noticed a girl walking by, especially if she was anywhere near attractive. He had gone to the Yule Ball a couple years ago and that was an eye-opener, surely, but now he was almost ravenous for some romantic relations.

_I'm not like most guys; I don't just want sex. I don't even know if I'll enjoy sex. I mean…it's sort of scary. I have to put this in that, make her feel good too, kiss, cuddle, etc… I actually would like to cuddle. The kissing is fine enough, I guess. Cho was crying when we kissed, but it was ok. I just want to feel someone in my arms for once. I always knew I had a protective streak…ok protective personality disorder (PPD), but I didn't think it would spill over into romance. I would just love to have someone to hold and protect and be there for. I guess I'm a lot different than most guys._

"Mione. Can you proof this? I did a lot," Harry said proudly. He used his nickname for Hermione when he wanted something from her. It almost always worked. She had stopped blushing every time he said it now, but she still smiled softly.

"Oh?" and a brown eyebrow reached into her hairline. She looked alarmingly skeptical.

"Oh. You _did_! Harry, I knew you were smart! I just always wished you did yourself justice. I'm glad you did your work, but you still have 5 inches left." She beamed at him. Harry felt a little crestfallen. He thought 8 inches was closer to 13 than that.

After Harry finished his full assignment, he still felt full and lazy. He was sleepy from the food and the fire. He almost decided to skip the bed and just sleep in the comfy armchair he was sitting in. Summoning his will, he leapt up and startled Ron again. Harry cantered over to the staircase and climbed into his four-poster, eyes already closed.

Harry woke up in his pajamas. For a second he was a bit surprised, but remembered that this had happened before. He didn't mind sleeping in his clothes, but someone always changed him into his PJs if he didn't do it himself. He didn't even tell Ron or Hermione about it. It didn't matter to them anyway, he thought.

Secretly, he thought it was quite sweet that someone dressed him. He didn't fail to notice that whoever it was would have to take off his clothes first. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the thought of some guy undressing him fully. Trivially, he wondered why he imagined that it was a boy. Of course, he thought, it's a boy's dormitory. Girls don't come in here. He shrugged and got dressed in his usual school attire. It was about the same time that everyone woke up. The common room was filled with sleepy-eyed teens all wandering around aimlessly. Some looked utterly resentful that they had woken up 3 minutes earlier than was absolutely necessary. They seemed forced to roam the minutes away. Harry would have done the same, busying himself with stupid things like repacking his bag or something, but Hermione caught Harry's arm and led him to the Great Hall.

_Why didn't she take Ron's arm too? I really hope Hermione doesn't have a crush on me or anything. That would be an unfortunate turn of events._

Ron seemed to notice this behavior too. He only watched them through the corners of his eyes, but Harry noticed anyway. They reached the Great Hall and Harry felt in a very good mood. There had been nothing out of the ordinary so far in the year. It was only the 4th week, but no hint of another scandal made itself known to Harry, and he liked it that way. It was all fine and dandy to be the hero in some sense for 5 years running, but he was really interested in what a normal year at Hogwarts would be like.

He didn't notice Snape's eyes boring deep into his head from the staff table.

Harry did his customary scan of the Great Hall. He looked at the Ravenclaw table and found Cho's face. He smiled and looked further on. The Hufflepuff table was unimpressive. Harry always thought that the Hufflepuffs were simply the people who weren't brave, smart, or ambitious. They didn't have much to offer, in other words. The Slytherin table was unremarkable too, except for the tell-tale group with Malfoy. The blond looked pained but hard faced. A pang of guilt shot through Harry at the sight of his injured foe. He almost felt like apologizing. Almost.

Malfoy looked up while Harry was staring at him. Their eyes locked and for some unknowable reason, Harry had a hard time managing a satisfactory glare. Malfoy had no such trouble. His eyes were full of contempt and utter disdain. Harry thought that it wasn't the best feeling, to be hated. He noted that he couldn't ever win Malfoy's friendship even if he wanted to. Not like he wanted that brat's friendship anyway. But he still felt a little disappointed that there were actually limits to who could be his friends. He didn't like that at all.

Holding the gaze, Harry's face slackened into simple serenity. He gave up the glare and Malfoy responded with an odd mixture of surprise and curiosity. A blond eyebrow raised in question made Harry realize that they had been staring at each other for awhile. Harry smiled reflexively and attended to his plate. Malfoy, however, kept looking at Harry. He had no idea what to make of the smile. Doubtless it was to lead to a plan to bring his demise. Malfoy smiled sardonically. Well, he thought, it wasn't going to be very easy to bring about his doom.

Inwardly though, Malfoy felt oddly hopeful. He didn't really know how to deal with stupid hope. It was such a Gryffindor thing to do. He didn't even know what he was hopeful for. Stupid hormones or something, Malfoy thought.

Snape had noted the stare between the black and blond-haired boy. His lips curled into an unwavering snarl. He did not like Harry Potter smiling at Draco Malfoy. He knew it was probably nothing, but he planned to take twenty points from Gryffindor if Harry even so much as spoke ill of Slytherin in general or Malfoy in particular. The potions master had been on edge ever since Harry had cast the _Sectumsempra_ curse on his prized pupil. Not only was it his spell and he hated Harry for knowing and using it, he also hated Harry for using it on the boy who deserved it least.

Malfoy was no saint, but almost everything he did was a product of his parental relationships and his unfortunate ties to the Dark Lord. Snape felt something similar to sympathy, but quickly morphed it into pity, and then into anger. He would not let the Dark Lord or Mr. Potter get their hands on Draco Malfoy. He was not to be touched, Snape thought protectively.

"Harry? You do know that we have classes today, don't you?" Hermione's voice pierced what little reverie Harry had been in like a hunting bolt. Harry realized soon enough that Hermione had said something. The two others were already standing, looking at Harry. Apparently he had been thinking and didn't realize breakfast was over. He nodded and got up. He was still in a good mood, despite the weird staring contest with Malfoy.

"Hey, I was thinking," Ron said, "Since we have double potions today, do you think we could skip the first half and go to the second and get the potion done anyway? I mean, that's all the matters really. We just need to get the potion done. And it's not like I ever get it right anyway."

"That sounds brilliant!" Harry cheered. He didn't for a second believe it would work, but he really liked fantasizing about skipping Potions. Hermione didn't take them seriously and they all headed to the dark, dismal dungeons together. Harry couldn't understand why some guy named Slytherin, hundreds of years ago, wanted to live in a place like the Hogwarts dungeons. Now, hundreds of years after he died, his house must suffer the same fate of gloomy walls and dim light.

They entered and found that they weren't first to arrive. Malfoy was already sitting and talking to his cronies. Harry tried to hear what he was saying, but only succeeded in looking like an idiot. Malfoy saw Harry craning his neck to listen. He smiled, or for him, he smirked. Either Potter was losing it or something was up, he thought.

Slughorn entered in his usual bumbling sort of manner. Harry had grown to think of Slughorn as a cautious, elitist, and mild man. He wasn't as bad as Snape, so Harry could hardly complain about anything.

"Hello class," he began, "Today's potion is a bit tricky. It requires quite a bit of patience, mind you. The reward is a marvelous brew that you all might be familiar with. Today, we're doing Gauisus Venenum. Yes, that's right. The potion is the infamous happy potion. As you're probably aware, its effects are quite strong. It doesn't technically make you happy in the true sense, but it is most like alcohol. Anyone competent enough to make it correctly will get to take home a vial. That's only one draft, but it'll be enough for some…let's say…fun. You'll find the instructions on page 68 in your books. You may begin. And good luck all!"

Harry quickly turned to page 68 to make sure the Half-Blood Prince left something of value for this potion. To his relief, it was chalk full of margin corrections and ingredient revisions. He smiled before setting about making the potion as per the scrawled instructions. Within the hour, he had a cauldron full of a neon orange liquid. It was almost too bright to look at. Slughorn nodded approvingly at Harry cauldron as he walked by. He stopped at everone else's station to make corrections here and there, but Harry simply got the nod. His grin widened.

_Fine. I won't use the Half-Blood Prince's spells because they're a little dark. But I don't care what Hermione says, these potions work perfectly. Why didn't the author put this stuff in instead? I'm only using the book for potions, so that should be harmless enough._

The final add of a vial of Sun's Ray made a heat emanate from Harry's cauldron that the entire class could feel. The all looked at him, quizzically. Slughorn smiled. Sure that that was a good sign, Harry stirred the figure eight eleven times and then clockwise four. The result was a marvelous mint green. It looked delicious. That could hardly be said of any of the other potions. Harry was sure that he'd be getting a vial of this because his book hadn't led him astray yet.

Walking to Transfiguration with his friends, Harry fingered the vial in his pocket. He thought he better save it. He was already so happy at how the day was shaping up that he doubted the potion could help at all.

_Next time I'm depressed, I'm chugging this bad boy down right away._

Finally, after another school day, Harry remembered the vial again. He wasn't as happy as he had started, but surely he wasn't sad. He replaced the vial in his drawer and dressed down to his PJs. Ron was doing the same.

"Hey, Ron." Harry said. "You notice Hermione acting a bit odd lately?"

"Now that you mention it, I did notice that she was holding your arm earlier. What was that about?"

"I have no idea. I thought maybe she…you know. Liked me." Harry finished lamely.

"I don't know, mate. She doesn't seem the type to… like like anyone," Ron pointed out.

"I guess I just never thought of her as a proper girl, you know? I mean, why not though? She's pretty cool. As far as girls go, that is. We know her really well and stuff too." Harry didn't know why he was only just realizing all this now.

"I guess. I always thought that I'd lose my virginity by now." Ron's admission came out of nowhere, Harry thought.

"What? Oh…yeah. Me too. I just haven't had time, you know? I've been busy. And most of the girls just aren't right in the head. They're always giggling and traveling in hordes and I'm pretty sure there's no way to make them happy." Harry just didn't get girls at all. To tell the truth, he was a little frightened of the prospects of having to get another girl to go out with him. The first time didn't go so well and he had to default to Parvati. What if he had to have sex with her!?

"Yeah.." Ron trailed off.

"Night, then." Harry said while climbing into his sheets. He knew he was going to sleep well.

Next morning, Harry awoke from a dream. It wasn't a nightmare, but it surely wasn't a dream he wanted to repeat. He had been a house-elf in Malfoy Manor. He knew how the house-elves were treated there and it wasn't all that great. But the part that stuck in his head the most was how different Malfoy was. He didn't seem arrogant and snobby at all. He seemed quite the opposite in fact. He only mumbled responses to his father and never looked up. He slouched when he walked and looked positively despondent.

Harry tried to imagine Malfoy like that now, but his mind just couldn't force that face into sadness. He had walked into Malfoy's room, which was rather formless, and had asked Malfoy to command him. It was an odd memory, to ask permission from Draco Malfoy, but Harry recollected that Malfoy didn't tell him to do anything. He just sat on his bed and cried. Harry didn't like the idea and decidedly felt down about the whole affair. He showered and got ready with a fair bit of sloth.

Finally dressed and ready for the day, he headed back down to the Great Hall where his friends were waiting for him. This time, his eyes shot straight to Malfoy. Malfoy looked right back. This time, no glares were exchanged and Harry even started getting concerned. What was going on?

_I really hope that dream had no truth to it. I really hope Malfoy is still heartless. I can't bear to think what it would be like to hate someone who was decent. It just wouldn't be right. Maybe I should apologize to him for the incident. At least, just to see what he does._

Taking hold of the vial of Gauisus Venenum, Harry contemplated downing it right now. Alas, his friends beckoned and he strode over to the table to eat. He was too hungry for stupid stunts like apologizing to a sworn enemy. After breakfast though, he had a free period, seeing as it was Tuesday, and he decided that now was as good a time as any. He had hoped to save the potion longer than a day, but it was necessary. Leaving the table with a half-muttered excuse, Harry exited the hall.

Unbeknownst to Harry, however, Gauisus Venenum was not to be taken lightly and to compare it alcohol was a gross understatement. In fact, the concoction was potent in one thing: killing inhibitions. It was as if the drinker never belonged to society at all. Every emotional, social, and physical boundary was shattered. It only lasted about 1 hour, but that was more than enough to cause some mayhem. Slughorn had been very interested to know what would come of Harry's potion. He hoped it brought a little entertainment to the school, and hopefully not at Harry's expense.

The liquid tasted like chocolate and raspberry. Harry opened his eyes wide as he tried to get all the potion into his mouth. It was so sweet and delicious. He had sojourned in the prefects' bathroom for this little expedition into unknown waters. It was vacant and Harry soon began to wish it wasn't. He wanted to talk to someone, really bad. He wanted to do something. Right now!

Half jogging and half skipping, Harry made his way to the Great Hall. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he knew that there were people there. He wanted to be around people. Then he remembered that he was going to apologize to Malfoy. He smiled and skipped on over to the Slytherin table. He tapped Malfoy on the shoulder and when the boy turned around, surprise struck at the normally stoic face.

"Can I help you?" he drawled.

"Yes you can. I really would love to talk to you right now. Outside would be best. I promise I won't do anything, but I have to warn you, I'm feeling in a good mood." Harry burst out laughing.

"No thanks."

"Awww please?! Come on! I just want to talk to you really quickly. I would tell you right here, but I don't think it would make you very happy. I don't want to make you sad." Harry maintained the smile that he realized was starting to hurt his face.

"Go ahead." Malfoy sighed. Harry didn't know if he meant go outside or go ahead and tell him right there.

"OK!" Harry started skipping out of the Great Hall. It had been about a 20 minute wait for Harry, but he waited.

"What?" Malfoy sneered as he joined Harry outside.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what that spell would do. I hate it. I'm really sorry that I hurt you like that. Not even you deserve that. Can you forgive me?" Harry peered at Malfoy hopefully.

"No. Why are you being weird, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm not being weird. What can I do to make it up to you?" Harry leapt forward and embraced Malfoy around the sides.

"What are you—" Malfoy tried to pry Harry off himself, but to no avail. Harry held on.

"I'm really really really really really sorry!" He said quite loudly. "Tell me what I need to do."

"Is this what Gryffindors call apologizing? You're practically groveling. Pathetic," Malfoy said after giving up. Harry held onto Malfoy until slowly he released the blond boy. Silence overtook them. Malfoy was eyeing Harry wearily, as if he was ill or something.

Harry, on the other hand, felt perfectly fine to wait in silence. He didn't notice Malfoy getting uncomfortable though.

"If that's it," Malfoy said before turning.

"But you haven't forgiven me! Come on. I really didn't mean to hurt you like that. I know we're supposed to be enemies, but I really just do it 'cause it's easier than liking you. I don't even know why we're so opposed. Do you?" Harry spoke rather fast, but sincerely.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But, I imagine it has something to do with my father and your accusations of dark allegiance on my part. Or maybe because you're so insufferable, that I hated you from the first time I laid eyes on you. Or MAYBE it's because you can't stand having someone dislike you, so your reaction is simply reciprocation. Do you know what that means, Potter?" Malfoy was building up anger as he went. Harry only shook his head a little dumbly.

"It means that you just return the feelings that I have for you. You don't even think about them. You don't even consider the reasons for them. You're blind and stupid. I think that is probably why we are enemies. I still don't know what is going on with you, but I don't like it. I think we're done here." Malfoy turned to leave again but stopped when he heard what could only be a sob. He looked back, damning the urge to leave. Harry had his hands on his face. His shoulders were shaking sporadically. Malfoy faced the crying boy and watched. He didn't feel satisfied, as he thought he might if he saw Harry Potter cry.

In fact, Malfoy didn't like it at all. It was just…stupid. He needs to stop right now. It's getting annoying. Inwardly marveling that he was about to do what he was about to do, Malfoy moved towards Harry.

"I'm really sorry—I-I-I don't hate you. I _do_ just return attitudes. I really wanted you to like me at first, but you—didn't!" Malfoy rolled his eyes at how absolutely dramatic the boy was being. Every sob was cringe worthy. "I really hate hating you. I wish you didn't hate me. I want to be friends, but you don't. I feel really bad for hurting you so much."

"Yeah, your apology was quite clear, thank you," Malfoy snapped. He was unsure why he stuck around. He should go, he thought.

"So can you ever forgive me?" Harry said looking up. Malfoy caught his breath. Actually seeing the tears in Harry's eyes made him feel very uncomfortable. He didn't like this at all. Suddenly it clicked. Draco Malfoy hadn't spent all that time around Professor Snape for nothing. He recognized the raw emotions, the uncharacteristic personality flares, and the ignorance of physical boundaries as symptoms of Gauisus Venenum. His lips lifted into a smile. He felt it deep in his throat and then let out a peal of laughter. Harry looked stunned and hurt.

"I see you have taken Gauisus Venenum. A worthy prize for a cheater. So, you actually are like this? The potion doesn't make you do things that you don't want to do…even if it is deeply recessed" Malfoy mused.

"Can you?" Harry asked, ignoring Malfoy's observation.

"Have you taken Gauisus Venenum?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes. Who cares? Honestly, Malfoy, I need to get your forgiveness or I won't be happy. It's been eating away at me. I'm just not the kind of guy who can hurt someone and be fine with it." Harry almost pleaded.

"Why couldn't you ask me this without the help of the potion? Too afraid?" Malfoy was enjoying this. He might be able to squeeze some nice secrets out before this was over.

"Of course. You're not exactly the easiest guy to talk to. I don't like confronting you and I thought that the potion would just make me a little more upbeat or something. I didn't expect it to result in crying in front of you. But it doesn't matter. All I need from you is forgiveness. If you can't give it now, tell me how I can get it. Hurry, because without the potion I probably wouldn't admit all of this." Harry rapidly spewed.

"It's almost as good as Veritaserum," Malfoy observed. "Alright, Potter. If you tell me the spell that you used on me then I'll forgive you. Of course, I'll have to use it on you so that we're even."

"That's a bit harsh!" Harry protested. He knew it was fair, but he didn't want to be in pain at all. It looked like a bad curse to receive, to say the least.

"It's my price. I promise to get Severus over here fast enough so you don't die. Maybe it'll be too late, but that is just the risk you'll have to take, isn't it?" Malfoy had an unseemly smile on his face. It was most malicious and he felt emboldened to take it one step further. "And I'll always have the spell so you'll always be afraid that I might use it on you. If you want my forgiveness, then you'll have to tell me the incantation."

Their eyes locked. Malfoy was determined to get his revenge and Harry was determined to get his forgiveness. Deep down, Harry had always wanted everyone's approval. He hungered for people to like him, to need him. Now, though, it was going to cost him. He couldn't help but rationalize that Malfoy's good graces were worth anything. Usually, his conscience would have intervened long ago, but now, he was completely susceptible to his true feelings.

"Promise I won't die? That seems a little dodgy. How do I know you won't let me die right here? I think I need some insurance." Harry hadn't lost his brains, just his filter.

"Unbreakable Vow then?" Malfoy offered. Harry was stunned. That was quite serious! Malfoy motioned for Crabbe to come over. His cronies were never far, even when he was 'alone'. They needed a third person for the spell. Crabbe was the only one capable of the two brutes. He had some proficiency in the darker spells and the Unbreakable Vow was common among the Death Eaters. They lacked the trust necessary for any sincere promises.

"Would you?" Harry marveled. He had only recently learned what the Unbreakable Vow was. He knew he could trust it.

"I am a man of my word, Potter. I know that in this state, you are too. Let's get it going, shall we? I don't know how much longer before your entertaining potion wears off." Malfoy motioned to Crabbe once more and the beefy boy lifted his arm and pointed it in the air between the other boys. Malfoy raised his hand and so did Harry. They met and held each other's hands formally. Harry smiled at Malfoy.

"I hope we can be friends after this. I don't think a lot of what you do is your fault. It's your parents that forced you into this situation. I'm sorry for that too." Crabbe mumbled something and Harry immediately felt his grip on Malfoy tighten. Both boys looked concernedly at their hands as a luminous strand bound them.

"Umm. Do you, Draco Malfoy, vow to insure Harry Potter from mortal peril?"

"I do." Malfoy grinned. Harry's eyes never left Malfoy's.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, vow to forgive Harry Potter for his trespasses?"

"I do." Malfoy said, looking at Crabbe, quite bewildered at his vocabulary.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, vow to notify Severus Snape of the incident that is about to occur in time to save Harry Potter's life?"

"I do. That's basically the same thing, Crabbe! Are we done?" Malfoy sneered derisively.

"I accept your vow to save my life, Draco Malfoy," Harry said seriously. He was satisfied and they released hands. He was going to get what he wanted. So was Malfoy, for that matter.

"Alright, let's hear it, Potter."

"Sectum-Sempra," Harry enunciated clearly.

"Mmm. Ready?" Malfoy nodded and waited for Harry's consent. Realizing the stupidity of this, he brandished his wand and clearly spoke the incantation.

Harry's body was instantly on the ground. His screams echoed in the empty classroom this had all taken place in. Malfoy watched as the gruesome scene unfolded. Harry's body writhed as long cuts started appearing on his chest, his arms, and his face. Malfoy was startled by the brutality of it all. He didn't even know there were cuts when he received it. All he knew was the pain. Harry passed out from the pain and lay there motionless. Malfoy's mouth hung open. He bolted from the room. He was _NOT_ going to die because he failed to save that stupid boy.

As luck would have it, Severus Snape was walking briskly down to the dungeons, his home. Malfoy shouted the professor's name. Snape turned sharply and narrowed in on Draco's running form.

"Come quick. He's dying. You must save him like you saved me!" Malfoy only just finished the words when Snape's cloak already wooshed past him. Snape was covering ground faster than Malfoy thought possible. Malfoy yelled in front of him while he ran, "Room 140b". Snape abruptly stopped and turned into the classroom he was about to pass. The blond-haired boy arrived only seconds later. Snape was already working on Harry's body. Malfoy looked at the gore. He knew now why Harry had been so eager, however clandestinely, to redeem himself. Not many would have cast this curse so flippantly.

"Will he be all right?" Malfoy asked. Snape nodded while he kept running his hands through the air above the heaving chest. His wand was glowing at the tip, but nothing else seemed to be happening. The tallish boy let out a large breath. He had been so worried that he had made a vow that he couldn't keep. Never had he cared more for Harry's wellbeing. Malfoy thought to himself that if he had Gauisus Venenum, he would probably feel equally guilty. This revelation was deeply disturbing to him. He was supposed to be a torturer, a killer even. His father would be disappointed if he knew of these feelings of regret.

Malfoy made to leave, but Snape spoke as he reached the door.

"Who did this?" he questioned, standing up straight.

"I did. It was in return for his attack earlier." Malfoy hoped that this would suffice.

"How do you know the incantation?" Snape looked angry.

"Remembered it from when he used it," he pointed to the unconscious body of Harry Potter.

"Doubtful. Why were you two alone in here?" interrogated the wizard. Malfoy didn't know where to look. He certainly didn't want to look at Harry and he couldn't look at Snape. He settled for the uncharacteristic gaze to the floor.

"Well, he had taken Gauisus Venenum and wanted me to do the spell to him so that he wouldn't feel guilty. I simply obliged."

"Gauisus Venenum? Of course. I bet that was interesting. Why did you not let him die?" Enough with the questions, old man, Malfoy thought.

"I made an Unbreakable Vow to save him. Otherwise he wouldn't give me the incantation," the boy explained.

"So you didn't remember it. You do know what happens if you break that vow? I would expect you to know better than to enter into such a bond so carelessly. Tell me the vow you made," Snape commanded.

"I swore I would get you to save him. I'm free now, though. So it's not a big deal." Malfoy looked into Snape's eyes. All he saw was anger tempered by hatred.

"Nothing else? Give me the wording." Snape looked unconvinced that it was no big deal.

Crabbe spoke up in a rare voluntary act. "Draco swore that he would insure Harry Potter from mortal peril and to forgive Harry Potter for his trespasses." Snape looked at Crabbe critically.

"That's correct." Malfoy eyed Snape daringly. He didn't need to be told off by Snape. He was quite capable of making vows when he wanted.

"Idiot." Snape stated.

"Excuse me? I have fulfilled my vow. If he's going to be fine, I'm going to leave."

"No you're not. First, do you realize that you vowed to forgive Harry Potter for his trespasses? That is not specific. That is hardly in your control as well. Do you forgive Harry Potter? Not yet, no you don't. You better soon. Those ambiguous vows are tricky to tell what will happen. Maybe you'll never be beholden to that one until you die, which wouldn't matter. But more importantly, you have sworn to protect this boy from mortal peril!" Snape seethed.

"It was only meant for this particular instance—" Malfoy tried to protest.

"Unless you specified that in the vow, you are now responsible for protecting Harry-bloody-Potter from mortal danger! Do you not see how that _might_ conflict with some of your superior's wishes?! You truly outdid yourself, Draco. It is in the past now. It cannot be reversed, so we must plan a way for you to protect this brat and still maintain the Dark Lord's good graces. He needn't know about this of course." Snape looked almost beside himself. An artery pulsed on his neck and Malfoy stared at it. Even the blood in Snape's body looked angry, Draco thought.

Well, that spell certainly was something, he thought to himself as he sat next to Harry. Now bound to the Boy Who Lived, Draco felt sudden relief. It was as if the unconscious boy had taken away Draco's responsibilities. He couldn't be forced to harm the boy in any way. At least, he thought, I don't have to kill a classmate. Darkly he corrected himself: I don't have to kill this classmate. Malfoy didn't like this burdening boy, but he thought it was quite welcome. He had never been in charge of protecting anyone. It was always the opposite. He didn't even know what he had to do.

Snape carried the blood soaked boy up to the hospital wing. Malfoy followed unthinking. He should probably tell his charge about the situation. I don't have to be nice to him, Malfoy reminded himself. I just have to keep him alive.

To be continued.


	2. The Enemy, The Friend

I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm saving up to buy JK Rowling, so you just wait.

I bet you can tell where this story will go with that first chapter… but I won't be so predictable! I think I'd add Comfort to the categories for this story, but idk. On with the show…

**Chapter 2: **The Enemy, The Friend

The young Malfoy went up to the hospital wing with Snape and found himself quite alone with the unconscious boy. He looked around to see if Snape had left. Indeed, the wing was completely silent and even Madame Pomfrey was not to be seen. Malfoy looked down at the glassless face of Harry. He just stared, willing the boy to wake up. He didn't want to wait here forever. He was going to notify the new pain in the ass what had unfortunately happened.

Harry stirred. Malfoy's eyes widened and he couldn't help but smile. The Boy-Who-Lived was completely helpless lying there. How much he would usually love to take this opportunity to do something devious or plain harmful, but unfortunately he had to protect the boy. But, he thought, if I just hurt him and not kill him, it'll be ok right? So I could probably just go about my usual routine of harassment and insulting and he'll be fine. I will have to keep an eye on this idiot while I torture him. That isn't so bad. I don't have to be his friend. Far from it, Malfoy promised himself.

"I'll protect your life, Harry Potter, but I cannot promise any more than that," Malfoy whispered.

"Ron?" Harry gasped, which earned him a deep frown from Malfoy. He better be waking up.

"No. Wake up, you git!" Malfoy practically screamed.

"What?" Harry looked completely befuddled to have Malfoy there at his bedside. All the times he's woken up in the infirmary, Ron and Hermione had always been there. Why they were not here and why Malfoy was here instead, Harry couldn't fathom. Harry felt unwilling to move anything but his eyes and they opened. His body ached in a way he never imagined and trying to remember, the scene played out quite clearly in his mind. He cringed when he saw Malfoy throw the curse at him.

"I need to tell you something. Think you can handle listening?" Malfoy asked as demeaning as he could.

"I'm not a child. I've dealt with pain before. Spill it already!" Harry matched the other's tone.

"During our little, whatever, I made a couple Unbreakable Vows. You do remember?" Malfoy looked at Harry appraisingly then continued. "Well as it is, I made some that I had no intention of carrying out. But that is neither here nor there. I didn't intend this, but apparently I am to protect you from _all_ mortal harm for the rest of your bloody life."

"You didn't know that? I thought you knew that was what you were promising too! I was surprised, to say the least. I thought that you'd reject that one. I guess you're the idiot here."

"Hmph. Well if that's all." Malfoy turned to leave only pausing to punch Harry's leg quite hard.

"Dude! That really hurt!" Harry yelled.

"You're used to it." And the blond left the room. That was that! Harry thought. He tried to imagine how he could make this to his advantage. It would undoubtedly have pissed Malfoy off, but he can't do anything but mildly hurt me. I guess just having the natural advantage here is enough. I don't need to rub it in his face.

Now alone, Harry had time to remember what it was like being under the effects of Gauisus Venenum. He remembered everything perfectly. It was weird though. It wasn't as if he was looking at a deranged or untrue Harry Potter in his memory. It was surely him, just really odd acting. Things only slightly realized in his mind had spewed out of his mouth. He had actually hugged Draco Malfoy. He shivered at the idea. Am I really that desperate for people to like me that I even want Malfoy's friendship?

Shaking his head in a little self-disgust and a little full-body aching, Harry looked once more for his friends like they had been hiding this whole time. He stared up at the ceiling and heard footsteps coming on the hard floor. It would be four people, Harry thought. He knew what four it would be too.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Oi, you alright?" came Ron's uncertain question.

"He shall be quite fine, thank you! My care is top-notch, you know!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed quite needlessly.

"Thank you, Poppy. I think these three would like to be alone now. You were telling me how Mr. Potter here came into your top-notch care." Dumbledore led Mrs. Pomfrey out of the area.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked predictably.

"Malfoy used that Sectumsempra curse on me. It's kind of a long story." Harry said apologetically.

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled. Then looking at the two adults staring at him, Ron turned a shade red. "But how would he know that spell? Maybe his dad's the Prince?"

"Don't be dense, Ron. Didn't you hear that Lucius barely passed his potion's O.W.L. and that was likely due to some foul play anyway? Besides, I would also like to know how Malfoy came by that particular curse. He probably didn't remember it after one use from Harry. That is kind of hard."

"I told him what the spell was." Harry said, interrupting their puzzled faces.

"WHY?!" Ron yelled again. In a decidedly quite tone, he added, "didn't you think he would use it on you?"

"That was the deal. I felt really bad for doing it to him and when I took the Gauisus Venenum, that small feeling of guilt turned into full blown panic if he didn't forgive me. So it's 'cause of that bloody potion that I went up to him and then asked him how I could earn his forgiveness. The prat told me that I'd have to be subject to the same curse. So after some preparations, I told him the curse and then was brought here when he used it on me. It's really not a nice curse, guys," Harry explained.

"I'm glad you learned your lesson," Hermione began. After earning herself some severe looks from Harry and Ron, she continued quickly. "BUT you really shouldn't have told him. It's one thing to use it and feel regret, but to be subject to the same thing willingly? You can't be so, well… noble."

"It wasn't noble. I felt so ridiculous the whole time talking to him. I felt completely at a loss to resist even the slightest feelings. Like I usually want to be friends with people and that immediate reaction took over and I couldn't remind it that this was Malfoy here! Well, I made sure I wouldn't die. I don't think I was really stupid, just idiotic. If that makes sense."

"I understand, mate. It's all that potion's fault. At least everything's fine. Although I would kind of hope that Malfoy wasn't fine at the moment," Ron said. Harry felt so much affection for his friend then. It _had_ been the potion's fault! He wouldn't have done any of that otherwise. But Malfoy was still beholden to protect me, Harry thought. That was kind of nice. He knew that Ron and Hermione would do everything they could do to protect him and that Dumbledore would too, but to have someone forced to was a little comforting too.

"Well there was one more thing. I got Malfoy to vow to save me from dying," Harry said.

"Oh, that wasn't just a nice thing he did for you, then?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Actually it was the Unbreakable Vow. I made him promise that he's get Snape to save me. I chose Snape because he was probably the only teacher that would listen to Malfoy. Plus, he seemed to heal Malfoy ok, even if he is the biggest douche in the world." Ron smiled at this.

"I'm glad you didn't promise anything Harry. Those vows can be tricky if you don't know how to construct them." Hermione's words had reminded Harry that he hadn't actually promised to tell Malfoy anything. But, he thought, it was obvious that he was going to divulge it because he wanted Malfoy's forgiveness and, now he remembered, his friendship too.

"Yeah. Well I'm really tired, so thanks guys, but I'm gonna sleep. Mione, can you, just this once, take notes for me?" Harry asked, looking at sad and wounded as possible.

"Of course, Harry! See you tomorrow!" And with that she kissed his forehead. Harry gazed with wonderment at his female friend. Had she done that before? What was going on? Ron noticed, obviously. Hermione left looking as if nothing odd just happened. Ron stood there in stunned silence. He smiled and left, presumably to question Hermione.

Really sore everywhere, Harry relaxed into his comfortable bed. Soon enough he was deep asleep. He didn't even need a sleeping draught.

Harry felt his hand being grasped firmly by someone in a daze of sleepiness. Had he fallen asleep and was dreaming, or was he just about to go to sleep. He didn't really know and was too tired to even open his eyes to see whose hand it was. Only later did his curiosity really peak as he was roused out of his slumber. The face of Ron peered over his.

"Hello there," Ron said cheerfully.

"Hi," Harry responded.

"Care to eat with me?" Ron asked. The freckles on his face were strikingly contrasting with his pale skin. Harry could almost count each freckle with Ron's proximity. He couldn't help but smile. He didn't know if it was because Ron was uncomfortably close or because the redhead was smiling too.

"Mm," Harry consented. He was about to get up when Ron placed a hand on his chest. Harry was pushed down.

"We're eating here, dummy. Breakfast in bed for you. You better like it, or else Dobby might hang himself, mind," Ron's face vanished from Harry's view but the hand remained full on his chest. A blush made its way onto the still glassless face. He blinked at the funny feeling. He never stopped smiling and tried to sit up so that he would at least be able to eat upright. The hand pushed held him down firmly though.

"Will you let me sit up?" Harry protested. "I'm going to choke if you make me eat lying down."

"Just wait," Ron assured. Suddenly the bed propped Harry up on its own. He was now sitting uncomfortable straight up. The surprisingly quick movement had jarred Harry's stomach muscles.

"What the—" Harry began. Did Ron do that?

"There, a little magic to start the morning, eh?" Ron looked incredibly proud of himself. A firm feeling of accomplishment on his face. Of course, Harry thought, everything could be fixed with magic. He rolled his eyes affectionately at Ron and got a big smile in return.

"Thanks. I don't suppose I can sit normally?" Harry hoped that Ron wasn't going to mess anything up here.

"Uhh… I think so. Just a sec." Ron's hand never left Harry. It was starting to get hot where he was touched. Harry then realized that he was without clothes and that Ron's hand was touching bare flesh. The blush intensified and he silently berated himself for caring.

_He is only being a pushy guy, not trying to do…anything. What would he do anyway? It's not like he would touch me like a girl would. He doesn't do that…and neither do I for that matter. Why am I blushing. I really need to get laid, it's just the hormones. Just the hormones._

The bed released its position into a much more suitable reclined position.

"Thanks, mate," Harry said through a grin. Ron nodded and removed his hand from Harry and both of their smiles wavered for the slightest second. Good thing I didn't have any Gauisus Venenum in me, they both thought.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked innocently.

"Who cares?" Ron joked. Then continuing, "She said she had to talk to one of the elves about their 'situation'." Ron's fingers made mock air quotes. Harry laughed knowingly.

"You said Dobby was making my food? Is he coming?" Harry asked with a little apprehension. He didn't mind the elf really, but it seemed to usually lead to some sort of trouble.

"Uhh yeah. I don't think I could've stopped him. I went to the kitchens last night to get myself a bit of sweets and Dobby asked about you, of course," Ron shared a look with Harry. "Anyway, he was really worried to know that you were in the hospital wing. He came up with the idea of breakfast in bed. Of course he volunteered for the job of cooking. Dobby really likes you Harry. Just make sure he never gets on one knee or you'll be in trouble."

Ron really knew how to get you in a good mood, Harry thought. From the friendly touching to the joking to the supply of food, how much better could it get? I guess a kiss would seal the deal, but it would have to be someone besides Ron of course. Or maybe…no, Ron is quite out of the question. I need to get that food in me, I'm losing my mind, Harry thought.

"I'm starving," Harry said a little too loudly. Ron looked in absolute agreement. He was practically drooling. The small elf skipped in, positively bubbly.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dobby screamed. "Oh Mr. Harry Potter, sir, you are not well? Are you going to be ok? Shall I get someone? Do you need me right now? Are you hungry, Harry Potter? I have food for you!"

"Uhh yeah, thanks Dobby. I'm really grateful for the food," said Harry, hoping to get the food sooner rather than later.

"Ok, Harry Potter. I'll get it," said Dobby and with a snap of his fingers, the dish appeared in his hands. It was really a tray. It had several large plates on it, some crammed so tightly that they were overlapping. Harry didn't care what it was, he just wanted some.

"Got any for me, Dobby?" Ron asked hungrily.

"No."

"Oh…but I told you that I'd be up here with Harry. I'm hungry you know." Ron was getting a sad look on his face.

"Dobby tricks Ron Weasley! You are so sad without food. Here is your food too!" And another snap presented a bit smaller tray of still delicious looking food. Ron's eyes seemed to be on the verge of tearing up with the sight. He just sheepishly took the plates and dug straight in. Harry had waited to see Dobby off, so as not to seem rude to his favorite House-Elf.

"Alright then Dobby? How're things?" Harry asked while arranging his food to optimize the order in which he was going to eat it.

_Hmm eggs first, I think. Yes. Those look really good. Then porridge, pancakes, sausage…._

"Oh Harry Potter. I am doing fine!" His voice squeaked at the end of each sentence in excitement. "Winky is being her usual self. I don't much care for her attitude, to be honest, sir. I think she is really a sad elf. But I am happy. I get paid, you know, and I buy things at Hogsmeade all the time! The store people think I am buying for my master. They don't know, see, that I have no master. Thanks to Harry Potter!"

Harry grinned at Dobby and hoped that he was done. He was not.

"And I went to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes! I bought many things to try to make Winky happy, but she won't budge. I used one of the Fanged Frisbees on Filch the other day. He thought it was Peeves. I can be such naughty elf, right Harry Potter?" Ron spewed a bit of pancake into the air. Harry just stared at the elf. He better not be hitting on me.

_Don't be stupid. We're both guys, and besides, he's a freakin elf! I don't even know if the mechanics of…that… would work out at all. I don't even want to imagine that._

"Well Dobby, thanks for the food, but I think I might be a little tired to talk right now. I think Ron and I are going to just sit here in silence and eat. Thanks a lot though," Harry felt bad for getting rid of the elf, but Dobby had to be taken in small doses. Today's dose was quite enough.

"Alright Harry Potter. Good bye!" He practically screamed in glee and ran out.

"Well handled, mate. I was sure he was going to bum you right then and there," Ron said as if he was merely commenting on the weather. Harry laughed as he tried to navigate to his favorite food.

"You know I asked Hermione what she was thinking when she gave you that little kiss yesterday. She said that she's been feeling 'different'. What the hell does that mean?" Ron said as they walked out of the wing.

"I don't know, Ron. It looks like she has feelings for me. That kind of makes things awkward doesn't it?"

"Definitely."

The two of them walked to classes together. Without another mention of Hermione for the rest of the day, Harry thought it was rather odd that he didn't see her at all.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked Ron during dinner. It was funny watching Ron try to negotiate the food in his mouth and the speech he tried to make. He gave up and just shrugged.

"Speak of the witch," Harry said as Hermione walked through the Great Hall doors.

"Sorry guys. I've been busy in the library." Ron and Harry exchanged a look. "And I am right about one thing."

"I'm supposed to say," and Harry cleared his throat, "'Why Hermione, what were you right about?'"

"You shouldn't like the Half-Blood Prince. I know who it is."

"Are you going to just drag this out as long as possible?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You seem to forget that I'm quite valuable to this group of ours."

"I'm sorry if you feel that way. We want to know, Hermione, is that not enough?"

"No it's not."

"Okay… Hermione, I know you've been having feelings for me, but you can't be all bitchy about stupid things like this," Harry said exasperated.

"Feelings?" Hermione burst out laughing. Genuine mirth was riddled with derision.

"Well yeah…"Harry sounded really unsure of himself. Ron looked nonplussed by Harry's accusation. He seemed to be on the same page.

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't. Not _that_ way, if that's what you mean. The only reason why I held your arm the other day and kissed you on the forehead last night is because I felt like it. I would do it to Ron too but he would just get uncomfortable and things would get awkward. I thought you would be fine with some _friendly_ things like that. I am a girl; I like those kinds of things, whether you knew that or not."

"Oh, well since it was only me, I thought…"Harry began.

"Well you thought wrong. Anyway, the Half-Blood Prince is Snape. Thought you ought to know whose advice you're taking."

For the second time that day, Ron spewed food into the air. Harry didn't even notice. He stared at Snape at the front of the Hall. He couldn't imagine someone as cool as the Half-Blood Prince could be the only teacher he hated. Looking back at Hermione, she looked absolutely triumphant.

"Are you sure?" Ron said after relieving himself of the food in his mouth.

"Yes. Snape's mother's maiden name is Prince and Snape's father is a muggle. So he's a half-blood and he's a prince…in a sort of roundabout way. I think he used his mom's name because he's ashamed of his father's mugglehood."

"What?! But he's such a purist! Why, he's nothing pure, except maybe pure evil! He's half-blood and he's ugly. Snape's just a prat then," Ron exclaimed.

"Exactly. Hypocrite! I don't feel like using that book anymore… Wait. So he made that spell!?"  
Harry's epiphanic face shining with rage.

"Yes, I presume so. So he knows how you've been doing well in Potions. He knew the second that you used his spell. He knows the spell, Harry. Interesting, isn't it?" Hermione glowed.

"If by interesting you mean terrible, then yes, I agree," Harry said sardonically. "I don't know how to react to this. I mean, I almost _liked_ Snape!? That seems ridiculous."

"It is ridiculous that you almost liked someone by simply reading their potion corrections. That says plenty about you, Harry." Hermione said testily.

"Hermione, you know we appreciate you. In fact, I love you as a friend. I would do anything for you. You've always been the one to figure things out and it might just be that we're uncomfortable talking about our lack of intelligence, ok? Is that what you wanted? _Please_ stop ruining my day." Harry didn't like the mean Hermione. She was too good at it.

"Better. But I think you two should really take an interest in S.P.E.W.," Hermione said, unrelenting.

"Look, Mione," said Ron. "It's really unfortunate that we don't share your politics. But if you keep bringing this up, we're going to have issues. I can try all I want to care about elves, but it's not going to make me an activist like you. I think you're doing good work, and that you should really go for it. Just don't expect us to be all excited about it."

Hermione just stared at Ron. She looked quite affronted. Her little eyebrows raised into her hairline. "I-I didn't know that you actually supported me…" Hermione said.

"Of course we do, Hermione. We just aren't super activists. We don't disagree, but we don't agree to extent you want us you. Please don't hold it against us," Harry stated.

"Oh, you guys! You really want me to succeed?" With nods from both boys, Hermione smiled broadly. "I love you guys so much."

"Uhh yeah, same," Ron said.

"Yup," Harry said uncomfortably. It was different hearing it. Sounded a bit too official for his liking. He just smiled and kept eating.

"I'm sorry about the Snape bombshell, Harry. And I don't think it's that weird to _almost_ like someone by reading their potion textbook. If you liked that person, though, it would be a little awkward. I mean, what kind of standards do you have for friends when you befriend ingredients and spells in a certain hand?" Hermione laughed a little. Harry was happy that he had not said that he really did like the Half-Blood Prince. That is, he thought to himself, before he knew the Prince's true identity.

"It's alright. Never've seen you so…mean. It was weird," Harry said.

"And you're good at it! Who would've thought a goody-two-shoes would throw insults like that? You're not even creative; you just go for the truth. Very daring," Ron smiled.

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed.

Appreciating the return to normality, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was shocked out of his calm happiness. Draco Malfoy looked down at him and removed his hand.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see us after dinner. Hurry up," Malfoy sneered as he looked down at Harry's full plate.

"I'll be done when I'm done. I expect patience from both of you. Now if you please," said the boy, never blinking behind his glasses.

"Well done, Harry!" said Ron.

"You're trying to act snobbish around Malfoy? Don't think that it'll work." Hermione was mostly wrong. Mafloy walked off out of the Hall. He had a face of annoyance. So maybe Harry's demeanor had irked him some.

"Well, I do really want to know what Dumbledore wants. So I'll catch you guys later," Harry said before getting up and grabbing a cupcake for a little snack on the way.

In front of the hidden stairs, Malfoy was lolling against one of the gargoyles. It was fitting that he rested against the ugliest one, Harry thought.

_It's because he's an ugly person. Well he's ugly inside, at least. Outside, well, he's quite good looking. I mean, if you're into that. If you like the pretty boy. His hair is always perfectly gelled to one side. I wonder if he bleaches it to get it that blond… It's a nice hair color. As far as hair colors go, that is. He isn't fat, which is good, I guess. His hands are nimble, but so are mine, so that's nothing special. His eyes are a bit…uhh, handsome? It's ok to say another bloke's handsome. It's just sad that he's not as good looking as I am._

"You didn't take long. Or is my patience just so transcendent that I didn't even notice the hours going by?" The familiar drawl brought Harry's attention to the other's mouth.

_He has lips too. They're rather thin, always curling up into smirks. He licks them a lot too. Like a snake. They have nice color too. But how different can lip color really be?_

"I was just pulling your chain. You don't have to take everything to heart, you know. It's not like your confidence should rest on what I say. That's just sad." Harry said after remembering to respond to the blond boy. They were standing opposite each other, each with his gargoyle.

"Don't flatter yourself," Malfoy intoned.

"Hard not to. All I have to do is state a fact about myself and I'm flattering myself every time. It's a real pain to avoid doing that."

"Wow, everyone always thinks you're Mr. Modest. I've always known that you're arrogant. It's a real shame others don't see the real you."

"You know, it's funny. I only ever do this around you, so I'm sure you're just so lucky to see the real me and everyone else is under delusions. It can't be that you force me to be rude and inconsiderate. That can't be." Harry said sarcastically.

"Only around me? Now you're flattering me! You only open up to me? I'm so special. It's nice to know that I have such a strong effect on you." Malfoy said smiling, deviously.

"Or maybe it's just because the difference between us is so much more obvious that I can't help but find myself a god compared to you. Everyone else is at least a human being. You don't even make the mark," Harry said.

"Oh, that's priceless. You actually want to compare here? Let me see, well you are taller, but so are trolls. I have better hair than you, I duel better than you do, I get more girls than you, by a lot, and I am pureblood, of course." Malfoy looked utterly satisfied. Such a snob, Harry thought.

"I don't want to compare. I'm above such petty things. You'd think that you'd be too with all that talk of superiority. You're really only just a cowardly, self-involved, Death Eater," Harry spat.

"I'm glad I caught you two here!" Dumbledore said as he walked up to the two boys.

"You asked us here, didn't you?" Harry said, looking at the tall, thin man skeptically.

"Oh did I? I thought that I would have remembered such a thing. Who did I give that request to?" Dumbledore looked comically puzzled.

"You didn't. I made it up. I thought it best if we did talk, though," Malfoy admitted.

"Oh, splendid. I think I still have an office up these stairs. Care to join me?" Dumbledore asked energetically. "Butterscotch Brandy Bournville Boulevard Bits" Dumbledore said clearly and the gargoyles separated, revealing the staircase. Harry looked at Malfoy and found that he was being looked at too. Harry looked at his classmate reflexively because of Dumbledore's ridiculous password. Harry wondered why Malfoy was looking at him. The held their gaze until they had to watch where they were going.

Dumbledore's office was as quirky as always. Many of the gadgets that had interested Harry over the years were now gone. He wondered where they went.

"A little accident necessitated the removal of many of my things here, as you'll probably notice, Harry."

"Uhh yeah, sir. I kind of liked those things," Harry said.

"Indeed. I will miss that one that fizzes whenever the person looks away. It used to annoy me so much, but now I, dare say, I'll miss that fizzing." Dumbledore looked nostalgic. He sat himself at his desk and motioned the two boys to sit down in chairs he had just conjured.

"Thanks," Harry said. Malfoy made no sound as he seated himself carefully in front of the headmaster.

"So, what brings you two to my wonderful room in the sky?" the old man asked. Harry couldn't help but notice the blackened hand again. It looked grotesque and he had a hard time pulling his eyes away.

"I need to ask your advice and help in a matter. You're a powerful wizard, so I've heard, so I thought that maybe you knew how to remove Unbreakable Vows." Malfoy asked, unwavering.

"Ah, yes. Severus had told me about your incident and resulting little pickle. I see no reason to lift the Unbreakable Vow, though. I think it might give you some perspective on choices you might make in the future. I once knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. I really hope you will not follow suit, Mr. Malfoy. Alas, I cannot even break that Vow that you have made with Mr. Potter here. I could end it, but that would require me killing either you or Mr. Potter. I wouldn't like that, so as you can see, you are to remain Mr. Potter's protector." Dumbledore didn't even look a little bit serious, but Harry knew that he was.

"But sir," Malfoy began.

"Actually, I think you should take this opportunity to spend some time to get to know him. I know you are only bound to protect him from mortal peril, but how can you do that when you don't know where he is? I don't foresee you being irrational in this situation, but I know it'll be a struggle for you." The wize man continued.

"I'm not!" Malfoy started again. Once again, he was interrupted by the very effusive professor.

"I have always admired the power of the Unbreakable Vow. It is due to a certain lack of trust that it spawns, but in turn it often time breeds new trust. I hope that you two will likewise become closer as a result. I cannot imagine it will be easy to uphold you're side, Mr. Malfoy. But from someone who knows a thing or two about rivalries, I guess that you two will find that it is only your trust that needs to be mended. I have always wished you two could be the good friends that I think you can be. But I am only an old man. I wish not to bore you two with my speculations about the whole situation."

Harry rolled his eyes dramatically. Dumbledore smiled at him warmly. "Mr. Potter, do you have anything to add or do you simply enjoy listening?"

"Well. I don't think we can be friends. But why can't Malfoy just assume that I'll be fine and leave me alone. I mean, it's not like I'm in great danger of dying any time soon, right?" Harry responded.

"Yes, that sounds about right. I don't need to really keep an eye out for him. I'd much rather spend my time living my life for the same duration as his instead of worrying about when his and mine will end," Malfoy agreed.

"You'd be satisfied never knowing when you were going to die at random? If you had no idea what Harry Potter was up to, you might just drop dead at any time."

"There are things worse than death, Headmaster," Malfoy said.

"Indeed. You've convinced me. You two shall be as separate as always. Maybe you'll become friends without the need for pretense, hm?" Dumbledore looked hopefully at the two. They shook their heads and exchanged dark glances.

"I think we'll be off, then," Harry said. He got up to leave and so did his counterpart.

"Referring to yourselves as 'we'? I'm glad you two are friends already. Who knows, maybe you'll even find love!" Dumbledore called after them in a half-laugh. Why was he in such a good mood? It was irksome to have such a positive mood be forced upon you, Harry thought. At the bottom of the stairs Harry instinctively said, "Bye, then," to Malfoy. Malfoy just turned and walked away without a word.

_Why did I say bye to him? He practically just said that he didn't care if I died at all. Not even if he would die too. How absolutely cold. I think I would protect him if I was stupid enough to enter into such a pact._

"Hermione, did you have those notes?" Harry asked as he entered through the portrait hole.

"Fine. But don't expect me to explain anything," Hermione said smiling. Harry smiled back. He rested a hand on her shoulder as he passed her to the couches. He thought that since she liked that kind of thing, he could spare a thought to do it.

"Thanks, Mione. Where's Ron?" he asked.

"Lying on the couch," Hermione said with a little sigh. It was obvious from her face that she had just given up trying to coerce Ron into doing his homework. This made Harry smile.

"Hey," Ron said as Harry sat down on Ron.

"Hey," Harry said back. They acted like this was normal enough. It wasn't, but neither was going to admit that they were uncomfortable. Of all places, Harry sat in the middle of the couch, directly on Ron's lap. Harry tried not to notice the flush to his cheeks as he felt Ron's legs move under his bum.

"Fine, have a bit of cushion, but I'm not getting up," Ron said in mock anger.

"Thanks," Harry said. He hadn't taken his eyes off Hermione's notes, but hadn't read a single word. He thought it was odd to always get so flustered when touching Ron. It was just that Ron touched more, that's it.

_Hermione kissed me and I didn't feel anything. But Ron puts one hand on my body and I act like a 12 year old._

"You're actually doing homework again?" Ron queried.

"Yeah. Trying to take my mind of that whole Snape business. And I still don't feel all that great after I got hit with that spell. Sure I got out of the hospital quick, but I still don't feel 100%." Harry explained.

"That's fine, mate. But what I really cared about was you doing some for me too, seeing as you're all set on actually doing it." Ron looked hopefully up from the couch.

"What will you give me?" Harry asked playfully.

"A blowjob. No no no, how 'bout a nice ride?" Ron suggested. Harry looked away quickly.

"Well, I guess that'll just have to do, then. I mean, you don't really have anything else to offer," Harry retorted.

"Damn straight!" Ron said before jumping off the couch and bounding for the dorms. But not before he stuck a hand in Harry's hair and attempted to mess it up. He soon found out that it was more of a trap than anything. They were laughing when Ron finally got his hand back. Harry was put in a very good mood by all that and he finished both his and Ron's homework with minimal effort. Really, he just copied Hermione's notes down twice on two different parchments. He ran up to the dormitory to join Ron. He was sure he was going to have a good day tomorrow. He surely wouldn't have expected it to be so explosive.


	3. The Blond Dilemma

No copyright infringement necessary. Is that even necessary? What's necessary!? AHHHHHH

**Chapter 3: **The Blond Dilemma

Thoughts of Draco Malfoy had been absent from Harry's thoughts recently. He hadn't even seen the other boy, so he was a little startled to find himself in a tangle of robes, limbs, and blond hair. It was just after potions and, same as the last week or so, Draco wasn't in the class. Both boys scrambled to their feet.

"I don't suppose those glasses have stopped working, Potter. I expect you to be able to see where you are going."

"I don't think they're broken," Harry said. Then looking genuinely concerned, he turned to Hermione and Ron at his sides, glancing at Malfoy. "Do you guys see a slimy git too?"

"Yessir," Ron responded.

"I think it's something like that," Hermione agreed.

"That's good. Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Important, were you saying something?" Harry drawled uninterestedly.

"Hearing's gone too. Too bad, it's hardly interesting making fun of someone so hopeless. It's just so effortless. I don't believe my talents are really showcased enough on this abysmal excuse for a wizard. He's just so," Malfoy tapped a finger on his lips. "Weak," he finished.

"I do applaud your talents in showing off. It's a shame it's the only talent you have. I don't even know what you're attempting to show off. Sometimes, I think you're just trying to hide the fact that you're really depressed and alone. And on top of that, you can barely lift your wand. So frail. I feel bad, sometimes, that you have to live such a pathetic life. But then I remember that you're the nastiest person I have had the misfortune of knowing," Hermione joined in.

"Oh, that's precious. Who would've thought a mudblood could know that many words? I marvel at your bravery in the face of adversity, poor girl. Must be the Gryffindor in you. I dare say that it would be too great an honor for your lowly life for me to kill you myself. I might as well send an elf to do it. I would hate to dishonor myself with that menial task of extermination," Malfoy sneered at Hermione.

"You wouldn't dare," Ron said through gritted teeth. Malfoy's brow raised in amusement.

"Oh? And who's to say that I haven't done my own fair share of extermination already? It hardly seems like it would be any sort of challenge to squash this particular bug."

"Go ahead then. Try, you fucking bastard. Just remember that I warned you," Harry felt himself give way to the moment. He didn't really feel threatened, but the tension in the air was intoxicating.

"Lively today, aren't we Potter? You should learn to keep your dogs in check. But, then again, it seems like it's just a dog leading dogs."

"I'll rip your throat out, Malfoy," Ron said louder.

"You six are excused. Please leave the vicinity, your presence is disturbing." Snape said cooly. He didn't even look at Malfoy from his place in the doorway. His eyes just bored into Harry. Clearly he really wanted the Gryffindor to leave more than the blond, but that was usual.

"Likewise, Professor," Hermione snapped; only remembering to add 'Professor' at Snape's raised eyebrow.

The three left without showing any anger. They tried to keep cool as they passed the slight boy and his larger counterparts. As they passed, Malfoy winked at Harry. Harry's mouth was still open when Hermione and Ron sat themselves down at the lunch table.

"Well, that felt good," Ron said. Harry thought it was funny that Ron was happier with threats than with fighting.

"Indeed. I just don't know why he irritates me so much. I just can't stand the way he looks at me. I think one of these days, we're going to have a serious row and things might get out of hand." Hermione looked only a little less livid then when they had left the Slytherin confrontation.

"I wouldn't mind," Harry said. Now that he thought about it, Malfoy couldn't do anything lethal at all to him. Sure, Malfoy didn't have to protect Harry all the time, but he could never go for the kill. Somehow he felt very relieved at this. He had always suspected Malfoy to be Voldemort's main follower in Hogwarts. That is, besides Snape, of course. He realized that he had harbored fears that Malfoy would come to kill him eventually. Those latent fears dissolved the second they were found. He was safe from his arch nemesis. Sure, Malfoy could hurt Harry, but never anything more. Never.

_What on earth was that wink? Was I supposed to get something from that? Maybe he just had a twitch. Maybe he thought it all was a joke. Maybe he didn't mean what he said…_

"Did you guys think anything was odd about Malfoy just now?" Harry asked, hoping to mask his true thoughts.

"Well, no. He's usually abrasive and condescending," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary for him, at least," Ron chimed in.

"Yeah, I guess. It just seemed a little less real. Like he didn't really put his effort into it. Should that worry us?" Harry pressed.

"Well, if he didn't really mean it, then yes. That might mean that he doesn't hate us. I don't know what we'd do if he started liking us." And they all shared a good laugh at the thought of a Hogwarts with a friendly Draco Malfoy.

"I'm glad he hasn't been in any of our classes recently. He's just a giant distraction," Ron said.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Harry said pensively.

"How 'bout we stop talking about him, hm?" Hermione suggested. They all agreed and continued eating. They only had Transfiguration left. As they entered the room, Harry immediately noticed that Malfoy was sitting in the middle of the room. This was the first class that he'd shown up to in a week. Harry couldn't tell if he was happy to have him or not. On the one hand, he could keep an eye on him. On the other, his presence was really depressing.

"Good to see the Golden Trio," Malfoy said obligatorily.

"Just a pleasure," Harry said sarcastically. They sat far away from their foe. Malfoy didn't have anyone sitting next to him and Harry smiled.

_Serves him right._

"Good afternoon class," Professor McGonagall said expectantly.

"Good afternoon professor," the class said in unison. McGonagall was the only professor that managed to get the class to respond appropriately.

"Today, the difficult task of transfiguring a quill into a bird. Animals from inanimate objects is one of the more advanced aspects of Transfiguration. We'll be using your quills because feathers naturally lend themselves to birds. It'll be easier than other transfigurations of this sort, but that does not mean it will be easy. I trust you all have your quills?" she requested.

The class held up their quills. Everyone had one, except, that is, Malfoy. He didn't move when Professor McGonagall spoke. He just sat there with his head on his hands, propped up on the desk. Harry thought it was very unlike Malfoy to sit so nonchalantly. To his surprise, McGonagall didn't even spare the boy a glance. Maybe they had something prearranged. Nothing else could explain McGonagall's lack of reprimand for not having a quill.

Looking satisfied that everyone had their quills, she continued. "To transfigure your quill, a special sort of thought must be present. I will not be surprised if this is impossible for some of you whom do not have the mental capacity. Imagine the quill as a bird. You must have a specific bird in mind, a specific color, a specific size, and a specific voice. Yes, you must even know the sound of the bird, or else you will transfigure a dead bird, which is likely for most of you.

"No wandwork here is too hard, though. It is simple a clockwise semi-circle and a point at the quill. For those who do not have the knowledge of birds to attain this spell today are expected to find a bird they would like to create on their own time. The smaller, simpler birds are easier for obvious reasons. You may begin."

Harry looked at his quill. It was white and fluffy. He thought to himself that it looked like Hedwig. He could imagine Hedwig well, so he thought he might give it a try. She was the only bird he really knew. Fawkes would work too, but he was no ordinary bird, Harry thought.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Well done! I had not expected even dead birds today."

Harry looked down at his dead Hedwig. Tears started to burn at his eyes. He did not want attention right now. It didn't matter that it wasn't really Hedwig; it looked like her. She was dead, here on his desk.

"Look, it's his owl," a stupid Hufflepuff noticed.

"No shit," Ron said. He could see that this upset Harry and didn't want to let him be embarrassed.

"Language, Mr. Weasley. 5 points from Gryffindor," she declared, earning herself dirty stares from several others. Then in a soft voice she continued, "Are you all right Mr. Potter?" That was all it took. A single sob shook Harry. Some of the class was chatting about Harry's rather unusual quickness in success. Harry was glad for the cover noise. He looked up at the lying figure of his owl. Another sob racked his body. They were silent, but Professor McGonagall could easily see what they were. Head in hands, Harry just faced down to his lap, unmoving. McGonagall transfigured the dead Hedwig back into a quill with a simple wave and point of her wand.

Ron's large hand rested on Harry's shoulder. "It's not really her, Harry. It's just a quill, mate. Don't worry 'bout it."

"It's back to a quill, Harry," Hermione assured. It took several minutes before Harry could look up to see that she was right. He had to wait for the few tears to dry. He then looked up and around at some concerned faces. His eyes snagged on Malfoy's face. The boy didn't look at all menacing, aggressive, or even ill-mannered. He just looked at Harry.

"What are you staring at?" Harry said a little too forcefully to be believable. Malfoy just kept his gaze on Harry. Harry started feelings self-conscious. Were his eyes puffy? Could Malfoy tell he had been crying?

_Surely not. He would be making jokes if he knew. I wouldn't hear the end of it. He would be delighted to see me cry. That bastard._

"Well, Mr. Potter. I am impressed with your aptitude. 5 points to Gryffindor for talent. I was going to recommend everyone that has one to imagine their owl. People are most fond of their owls so I thought it would be easier to imagine. But that was for tomorrow, when less of them would be…" She trailed off meaningfully.

"Dead," Harry finished.

"Yes. What aspect of your owl do you think you missed?" McGonagall pressed.

"Her feet," Harry said without thinking. He didn't even think to imagine the feet but now it seemed so clear that he should've.

"Ah, the small things get us sometimes. Nonetheless, good job," McGonagall gave an awkward pat on Harry's back and wandered around the room. Everyone had returned to their quills. Some had grotesque masses of bird parts on their desks. They were used to this with animals. Transfiguration was tricky and had a lot of room for error.

"You ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. It was just the surprise. I love Hedwig and all, but that wasn't her. Don't worry about it."

"Seamus!" McGonagall shrieked. But it was too late. Mr. Finnigan had turned his quill into a half bird, half goo monstrosity. It was about 20 feet long and its feathers were the size of people.

"Have you no eye for size?" McGonagall lamented. The enormous bird thing lay there motionless.

"At least it's dead," Seamus said with an impish grin.

"Yes, quite." McGonagall made a small effort and the thing was a quill again. Unfortunately, the goo that had seeped onto the floor was not. She waved her wand to clean it up. Alas, it was not to be taken so easily.

"I trust you to be responsible for getting this cleaned up, Mr. Finnigan." She eyed the boy, daringly.

"Of course, Professor." Seamus said, losing most of his grin.

"Consult with Filch about the proper disposal of this…stuff," she said finally. She then turned to the rest of the class. "Class is dismissed. Find a bird to transfigure your quill into before tomorrow. You may use your owl, if you want. But be careful that you do not take it like, Mr. Potter. Your owl is likely to turn up dead. Good-bye!" And with that, the class adjourned.

"Guys, I'm gonna hang back for a sec. Catch you at dinner, k?" Harry said quickly as he left his friends at the door. Harry had the burning desire to make Hedwig come to life. He was not to be embarrassed tomorrow. Not now that Malfoy was in class. Said boy lingered by the entrance of the classroom, unbeknownst to Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I just wanted to practice this thing. I think I'm close. I don't want that to happen again," said Harry. McGonagall obviously knew what 'that' was.

"You are prepared to see that image many more times if necessary?" she interrogated.

"It was just the surprise that got me. I want to do well," Harry said. The professor couldn't argue with that.

"That is fine. I'll be in my office if you happen to destroy something or worse, create something monstrous," she said knowingly, looking back at Seamus cleaning the goo. A twinkle in her eye reminded Harry of Dumbledore. Harry hadn't seen him for awhile either. He made a mental note to see him soon.

A lifeless snowy-white owl lay in front of Harry. He hadn't cried the third time, and this being the 5th, he was past that. It bothered him whenever he saw a dead Hedwig, but he didn't cry anymore. That was what was important. Finally, the fake Hedwig Harry had created gave a happy hop on the table. Then, to Harry's horror, it fell over dead. New tears ran down his face. He silently chastised himself for being so easy to bring to tears, but he couldn't help it. He silently sobbed, standing in front of the once alive bird. This next time, he knew he had to do it. He couldn't go through it anymore.

If he couldn't do it now, he would leave it till tomorrow. Seeing a friend die, even if it was a mute post bird, was almost too much to bear. Harry felt weak at this realization. How was he supposed to succeed in his quest to kill Voldemort if any sacrifices along the way were so debilitating. He didn't even know if he could handle _not_ caring so much. It was both a curse, and who he was. He finally stopped crying and a sniff behind him startled him into turning around.

Draco Malfoy stood there at the door. It looked like he had been there the whole time. Harry's eyes widened. He couldn't fathom a Malfoy that didn't take this opportunity. What was going on?

"Oh, don't stop on account of me," Malfoy drawled. "I've only waited here for 20 minutes."

"You could've said something, you know." Harry retorted.

"And miss the sight of you crying your eyes out for 20 minutes? I don't think so," Malfoy said sternly.

"What do you want? Maybe you just wanted to stand there to stare at my butt."

"I have to admit, it's nice. Perfect for a little bitch. But I came here to enlighten you to a little detail that I have to regrettably pass on."

"On with it, then," Harry said impatiently.

"The Dark Lord plans to kill you."

"Oh is that it? I think that's been a well known fact for about as long as I've been alive, Malfoy. What is that, almost 17 years now?" Harry said sardonically.

"Just listen for once. I'm not up for your little idiocies. The Dark Lord has charged me with the mission to kill you. I have been absent from school, as you no doubt haven't noticed, and I have been in the company of Him for the entire time. Unfortunately for me, I cannot kill you without killing myself as well. If I don't kill you, though, He will. I am telling you this because it is the opinion of the headmaster that I take your protection into more immediate care."

"Really?" Harry said a little disbelieving.

"Oh, no. I'm telling you all of this just to get closer to you because of that sweet ass. Come on Potter, I don't like this anymore than you do."

"So you're a Death Eater now?" Harry questioned. The conversation had turned serious.

"Well, technically no. I guess you could view this as a sort of test or initiation. Although, I think it might be a bit more than the others had to do." Malfoy looked a little angry. It was a slight emotion on the stoic face, but Harry could see irritation because he was often the harbinger of it.

"Have the mark?" Harry pressed on.

"No. The headmaster suggests that I know your schedule so that I may move about freely while still knowing where you are. I trust you will be in class? Of course you will. Let's hear it then."

"Umm well. I have double Potions with Slughorn Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays in the morning. I have Defense Against the Dark Art Tuesdays and Thursdays after Potions. Astronomy in the usual time, Sunday night. You know when I have Transfiguration. History of Magic is Wednesday through Friday afternoons. Do I need to tell you when I go to the loo too? How 'bout when I beat my meat?" Harry was getting irritated with this burden. Now he was going to have this boy follow him around everywhere.

"That won't be necessary. Plus, I know you don't masturbate. I think I've got your schedule. That's all I needed." Malfoy only half turned to look back at Harry.

"I do too!" Harry said childishly.

"No you don't."

"How would you know?" Harry sounded incredulous.

"I have informants," Malfoy said obtusely.

"That watches what I do all the time?"

"More or less."

"Who?" Harry demanded.

"Am I incorrect, Finnigan?" Malfoy practically shouted. Seamus looked up from his cleaning job far away on the other side of the large room.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you not tell me the other day that you have never seen Harry's bed move after dark?" Malfoy asked while looking at Harry maliciously.

"Only 'cause you paid me. I might've been lying. You don't know," Seamus said defensively.

"So were you lying?" Malfoy asked.

"No. But that doesn't mean anything," the Irishman argued.

"I agree. Maybe I'm good at hiding it, maybe I do it in the shower, or maybe Seamus doesn't look at my bed all throughout the night." Harry protested.

"Do you do it in the shower?" Malfoy asked.

"Why are you so interested?" Harry asked accusingly. Seamus couldn't hear them anymore so he went back to scrubbing.

"I only said one sentence and you blew up about it. I am merely proving my point. What are you doing?"

"I am defending myself! I was not lying." Harry said.

"Oh, I see. So why are you so intent on telling me a lie? I have other evidence, but some I'd rather keep confidential."

"I'm not talking about right now. Why have you been so interesting in my behavior that you have spies watching to see if my bed moves at night?" Harry questioned.

"Ah, well I do have a sort of vow to keep you alive. I thought some passive reconnaissance would suffice."

"Oh. Really?" Harry asked, forgetting his hatred.

"Yes, really. Look, Harry, let's just make the best of this." Malfoy said seriously.

"Why did you call me 'Harry'? I don't think you've ever called me that before. And why did you wink at me earlier?" Harry blurted, realizing how odd the other was acting.

"That's your name, isn't it? I thought that it'd be fine to use your name to address you. But you're right. I think, idiot, bitch, fag all work equally well. So which will it be hm? And I winked at you to mess with your mind. Don't go jumping off the astronomy tower now. Not that it wouldn't be worth it to die just to see you die." Malfoy turned and walked away.

"I won't let you get to me, Draco." Malfoy stopped walking. His head turned just enough so Harry could see his eyes.

"I have to admit. That is really weird." And he continued strutting down the corridor.

"Well!" Harry sighed, still keeping his eyes on Malfoy's back. Now Malfoy was going to know where Harry was at all times. Great. But, he thought, I know where he is all the time. It's only fair. I have the Marauders and he has my word. I still have the upper hand.

He turned around and focused on the quill once more. He imagined Hedwig's color. The whiteness was near perfect. Her 5 spots were symmetric on her body. The beak curved down and was short. The eyes were amber and big. The feet were skinny and strong. The wings were neatly folded at rest. She was the perfect size for an owl. She sounded soft when she was being accepting and sounded quick and harsh when she was impatient. Her head swiveled in graceful arcs. He loved her. A semi-circle and a point later, Harry faced a Hedwig. The owl blinked at the boy. They simply stared at each other. Hedwig nipped at Harry's outstretched hand. Smiling, Harry let Hedwig jump up on his arm.

"Hey there girl. You look exactly like her, wow. Is this cloning? Can I have two of you?" Harry asked Hedwig's doppelganger. "I don't suppose you know me. I'm Harry." Harry felt immediately relieved that he could do the spell. He was emotionally drained with thinking of Hedwig dying. He knew this wasn't a real Hedwig, but it made him feel very secure in knowing that she was ok. As the two stared at each other, the bird lifted off his arm. In mid flight, however, Hedwig turned into a quill. This was expected. Harry just smiled and put the quill away. He felt accomplished.

"Oi, Harry. What took you?" Ron asked as the boy with the scar sat down.

"Had to help Seamus. He was having trouble with that stuff from his transfigure thing," Harry explained.

"Oh that was nice, Harry. I'm proud of you," Hermione said in her characteristic motherly way. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. At the end of the roll, Harry saw Malfoy enter the Great Hall. He only watched for a little. He didn't want his friends to get suspicious.

"What's on the agenda for tonight?" Harry asked.

"Homework I suppose. Not much else to do is there? I mean, we're practically prisoners here," Ron complained.

"Are succumbing to the truth then? Homework is something to do and it helps with school, what more could there be?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"We could visit Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! I second that motion," Ron said. He was taller than the other two anyway, but now as he sat straight up in excitement of something to do, he positively towered over Harry and Hermione's hunched forms. He raised his hand high and said, "All in favor?"

Harry raised his hand as well. Hermione didn't look convinced.

"How long can we stay at Hagrid's? I mean, we have to get to this history essay soon. I'm not sure I can complete it in a day. I need to start soon." Hermione looked pained to say this. Harry thought that she really did want to visit Hagrid but was beholden to her principles. Good thing I don't have _those_, Harry thought.

"I guess we could go without you, Mione. I don't know if he'll recognize us without you, though. It's always us three," Harry said.

"Maybe he'll have something interesting like another dragon or maybe," Ron said excitedly. After some thought he held a finger up in the air and said, "Or maybe he'll have something even scarier. Something nasty and dangerous. Something that'll rip you to shreds with a single look! That's right…he might have a…Hippogriff!"

Harry barked out a laugh and all three fell into fits of laughter. All three glanced over at Malfoy during this time, reminiscing about the boy's fear of Hippogriffs. Harry looked over his shoulder at the blond and turned to Ron and made a mock scared face. New peals of laughter rang out and some at the Gryffindor table looked at them and smiled.

Malfoy noticed this laughter and the glances his way from the trio. He frowned. He continued to talk to Pansy Parkinson and the girl started wrapping her arms around the slight boy. She licked the side of his face. Malfoy bore it, but he didn't like this odd show of affection from the girl. He turned and kissed her right at the crook of her nose and cheek. She looked into his eyes and they kissed deeply. Crabbe even gave a little grunt of approval even though his mouth was very full.

Malfoy stole a glance over at the Gryffindor table while his tongue plunged into Pansy's. He quickly shut his eyes. What was he thinking of? He was kissing his girlfriend, which is what he should think of. Not stupid Potter and his "safety". Under his lids, he rolled his eyes.

Up in the common room, the three sat around lazily. Even Hermione wasn't doing more than just circling stuff in the book absentmindedly.

"I'm going to Hagrid's. I can't stand this boredom!" Harry lamented.

"Amen to that. Let's go," Ron said, enlivened.

"Ron, don't you have that essay to do too? I want to see Hagrid too, but it's due in two days! I wouldn't usually bug you this much about it, but it's a big assignment. It has a lot of weight on your final grade, you know. Just this once, please finish it." Hermione pleaded.

"But what about Harry? I can't focus, I need some air," Ron objected.

"Harry has done most of it. You haven't even started. For me, Ron."

"Just this once, Mione. And this is only because I love you," Ron caved.

"So, I'm going to go anyway. I'll see you guys later, I guess. If you finish early Ron, catch up, k mate?"

"Of course," Ron replied.

Harry left the two in the common room and left out into the hall. He didn't really feel like being alone right now. But he figured he could use it. He decided when he got onto the grounds that he wasn't going to visit Hagrid. That was going to be left for the three of them to do together. They always did things together. He was just going to take a walk. The cool air was invigorating and Harry ran a little to get his blood pumping. The moon shone brightly behind some clouds, giving it a halo.

He walked along the castle wall and came to a shadowy area that looked like a garden. It didn't look like any garden Harry had seen before, but it was the only way to describe it. There were about 20 boxes that stood at random placed in the area. Each about knee high, they held a pot on top. Only one of them was filled. It was filled with a sort of brown liquid. As Harry put his finger in the pot to feel the weirdly incandescent fluid, it recoiled and he could never get to it. He stuck his whole hand in the pot and the liquid became suspended outside the pot, avoiding even a glancing touch. He frowned then removed his hand. The stuff went back into the pot, as if nothing had happened.

Harry decided to ignore that little weird thing and continue. He came across a large blue rope in this black garden. He picked it up and followed it to see where it went. It went to the wall of Hogwarts and passed right through it. There was no hole; the rope simply went into the castle unobstructed.

"Get back here! You're going to have to feel the punishment later, Dray."

Harry turned to face the voice but couldn't see anyone. It was too dark to really see anything anyway. Who was yelling and why were they going to punish Dray? Harry immediately felt responsible for protecting this person. The voice didn't sound all that serious, but you could never know. Harry heard running footsteps and thought he saw the perpetrator coming his way. He ran to meet them. In return he got shoved aside and fell to the ground. The runner just kept running without a word. Harry jumped to his feet to pursue but was saved the trouble when another figure ran after the first. This one was going along the exact same path and so headed straight for Harry. Harry was ready this time.

Harry was not ready, though, to be tackled at full tilt. The wind was knocked from him and he found himself pinned by the person. He could feel the person very close and whoever it was straddled Harry's crotch. Harry was helpless under the aggressor. He panicked for a split second before trying to shout. The wind had not returned to him and he was still gasping for breath. He looked up to see if he could see the face. As he peered, the face came closer and their lips met. Harry's face burned with his blush and he whimpered in surprise. Whoever it was, was kissing Harry voraciously. Their tongue wrestled his lips, tongue, and teeth. The mouth fought for dominance, but that wasn't hard. Harry just lay there, limp.

Harry's hands pushed from their pinned position under the person's thin thighs. He needed to get this person off. A bit of longer hair fell onto Harry's face. He pushed harder. The mystery person pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong Draky?" the voice asked seriously.

"W-w-what?" Harry stammered. He was more shocked by the words than the assault.

"OH!" came the voice and Pansy Parkinson then screamed as she jumped feet into the air off of Harry.

"What is it, Pan?" Malfoy voiced shouted from afar. Harry heard the boy running towards the two shell-shocked 6th years.

"Oh, Dray! I just kissed another boy! I'm so sorry! It was dark, I couldn't see, he was about the same height…Oh Dray!" Pansy panted.

"You what? Who!?" Malfoy demanded.

"I don't know! I tackled him and then kissed him. I thought it was you," The brute girl exclaimed.

Malfoy walked quickly over to the still stunned Harry. He pulled the other boy up by the robes and shook him.

"Who are you? What is your name?" he demanded.

"Lay off!" Harry said forcefully. He was starting to regain his composure. The blush still plagued his cheeks, though. He was grateful for the darkness or else he would look less intimidating.

"What is your name!" Malfoy shouted in Harry's face.

"Harry Potter, at your service," Harry said sarcastically. Instantly, his robes were released and Malfoy was backing away.

"What are you doing kissing my girlfriend?" Malfoy demanded.

"I did no such thing. I would never want that accident to happen again, trust me. I expect you to keep a better leash on your dog, Malfoy." Harry said, smiling meanly.

"Then why were you kissing her?" Malfoy sounded beside himself.

"I was just walking about and then she tackles me then she, what did you call it, kissing? Well that's not what I consider kissing. I was mostly worried that she was going to eat my entire face."

"Shut up. Why were you out here in the first place," Malfoy angrily interrogated. He obviously didn't like this one bit and also saw that it was really an accident.

"That is none of your business. You might want to know everything about me, practically obsessing about it, but I do not have to explain myself to you, ever!"

"Listen here, Potter, I will not have you soiling my things! Keep your hands to yourself. I cannot stress how much this means to me. I hope you catch my drift," Malfoy derided.

"Oh, I understand. You are a possessive freak and if I 'soil' your stuff then you'll kill me. Crystal clear, Draco," Harry said, putting emphasis on Malfoy's name. Pansy gasped and that alone made Harry smile.

"Yes, Potter. Good job. Just so we're clear. I really will kill you if this happens again. Fair warning. I'd rather kiss you myself then let you do your prepubescent grabbing with my girlfriend." Harry raised his eyebrows. Obviously Malfoy didn't mean for it to come out that way.

"Oh, well given the choice, I'm afraid I'd have to agree with you. I would do almost anything to never have to touch that girl again. Even kissing the second worst person in the world would be better than that experience."

"And who, pray tell, is the worst?" Malfoy asked. Harry smiled again, pleased his trap had worked.

"Voldemort," Harry spat and walked the opposite way. He didn't have to be able to see to know that the two others had flinched. Their sounds had given that away. Pleased with himself, Harry returned to the lighter areas of the grounds. He made his way to the lake, not wanting to return quite yet. He was replaying the kiss. He had thought it was a boy kissing him. Would it have been any worse if it was?

_No, if it was a boy, it'd still have been a surprise. That was all it was anyway: a surprise. I am fine with kissing. I am not embarrassed by such a thing. But still, I did blush when I thought of kissing Draco too. Fine, I get a little embarrassed with kissing. It's so, dirty. I mean, tongues touch and everything. I wonder if Malfoy kisses her a lot. Does that mean I practically just kissed him too? I kissed the same mouth as him. Dammit, why does that make me blush too? _

Harry stopped on a large rock. The rock was half in the water of the lake and half on the small shore. He picked up small pebbles off the large rock and threw them into the water. He was thinking about all that had happened that day. He was just about ready to flop down on his fourposter and sleep. He had cried at least 4 times today about Hedwig, he had kissed Pansy Parkinson, and now he was imagining doing the same to Draco.

_When did it become 'Draco'? He's just Malfoy. He's always been. Why did he have to call me by my first name? That's just unfair. Then it forces me to call him Draco or else I look stupid for not acting so casual._

"You got to me," Harry said out loud. Damning himself for having stupid feelings that could get hurt, Harry jumped off the rock. He splashed a little in the shallows of the lake, making sure not to go in too far. His shoes, socks, and specs lay on the rock, safe from water. Harry lost his dejected attitude with the childish playing in the water. He even chanced a skip or two. He looked around every time he did, but he invariably smiled afterwards. He walked back to his rock, dragging his feet underwater. He saw a black shape standing by the rock. He could make out who it was but it didn't look too threatening.

Picking up his glasses from the rock, Harry looked at the figure. It was, as he guessed it would be, Draco Malfoy.

"Yes?" said Harry.

"Did you really mean that back there?" Draco asked without introduction.

"I think you just might have to be more specific. I said more than one thing, you know," Harry said as if chiding a child.

"You know what I'm talking about, Harry."

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"I'll decide after hearing your question."

"Why are you normally a bastard but then come to me alone and act all decent and like we're even close to friends? I mean, you start calling me 'Harry', some of your sentences don't have any insults in them, and I get the feeling there's more. What is going on?" Harry asked plainly.

"It's complicated."

"That doesn't count as an answer. I am not as stupid as you might think, but I just can't figure this one out."

"Will you answer my question if I answer yours?"

"Don't make me make an Unbreakable Vow, Draco," Harry said jokingly. They both smiled and Harry thought it was weird to see Draco smile with him and not even hate it.

"Will you?"

"Alright fine. Persistent, aren't you?"

"Ok. Well I'm a bastard to you because it's easy and because other people expect it of me," Malfoy started. Harry's temper flared at the 'easy' comment, but let it go. "I don't really hate you as much as it might seem. It's more of a convenient hatred than anything personal. Surely you understand that."

"Yeah, I guess I never really cared about who I hated, as long as it was a prominent Slytherin," Harry admitted. "And you're the most prominent."

"Exactly. I'm calling you 'Harry' because I feel like it. I get tired of calling everyone by their last names. Sometimes I don't even know their first names. I don't think I can be anyone's friend if I don't even know their first name. It's just a little effort and I'm just trying it out. So don't get used to it. I think we could be somewhat close to friends if we weren't such natural enemies."

"Really? I don't see how on earth that could work." Harry really couldn't see how.

"Harry, it's obvious. You're smarter than Weasley and dumber than Granger and sometimes that brings a bit of friction doesn't it? Granger can be a bit grating with her incessant nagging to be smart like her. Weasley can be a little too dense to get some jokes and provide even minimal conversation. They're probably fine people, though I haven't seen it, but don't you get a little frustrated? You and I are on a much more even footing in those areas."

"Oh, I'm way smarter than you." Harry said reflexively. Then he realized that Malfoy was admitting that they were about the same in skill.

"Please," Draco said dismissively. "I'm just saying that since we're about the same in magic, brains, and some other stuff, in a different world, we might have been friendly acquaintances. We both love Quidditch too."

"Ok, I get it. Enough of the comparisons. I still need to hate you later."

"Then answer my question."

"Is that bitch around?" Harry asked. Draco simply nodded, ignoring the slight. "I'm really not sure what you're talking about. What thing did you take issue with?"

"Would you really rather kiss me than Pansy?"

"Of course." Harry said truthfully. "Well, that doesn't mean that I'd like to kiss you. It's just comparative, ok? I'd rather kiss a troll than kiss Pansy Parkinson, but you don't see me going around kissing trolls, do you?"

"I see." Draco said uncomfortably. His arms were straight down his sides and his hands had balled into fists.

"Did you want me to say that I'd just love to give you a big smooch right here?" Harry laughed. In the dim light, he thought he saw Draco's complexion redden. It wasn't hard to see it on such pale skin.

"Not exactly." He said evasively.

"Not exactly? So what did you want from me?" Harry asked, fearful of the answer.

"I'm not going to say. I have what I came for. See you later you self-important fame whore." Malfoy practically stormed off.

* * *

Hahah, you thought they were going to kiss didn't you? Not yet! muhahah


End file.
